Un rendez-vous pour le réveillon
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Cette année Lena est de nouveau seule pour les fêtes, elle n'aime pas vraiment cette période qui ne lui rappelle jamais de bons souvenirs mais cela c'est sans compter sur sa meilleure amie Kara Danvers qui est bien décidé à lui faire changer d'avis. SUPERCORP of course Os de Noel 2019


**Bonsoir les amis, tout d'abord je n'oublie pas la mise à jour de la semaine pour l'héritière, j'étais juste occupée ^^ Je vais faire au mieux ainsi que le médaillon dont j'ai reçu deux chapitres !**

* * *

**Voici donc un os de Noël suite au calendrier de l'avant des fictions sur FB su la page la bibliothèque des fictions, il est écrit depuis prés d'un mois et demi mais j'attendais l'autorisation pour le poster, comme l'administrateur l'a mis sur la page hier, je le poste donc aujourd'hui.**

**Bon j'avais des contraintes de mots que je n'ai pas su respecter et l'administrateur (ice) m'a gentiment accordé une rallonge de plus de deux mille mots mdr la limite étant 5000, puis j'avais des mots à placé : Stylo et écharpe rien de compliqué. J'avais une phrase aussi : Le réveillon s'annonce sportif.**

**Voila cet os devait être sur le thème de noel et fluffy, jsuis pas fan du genre mais bon j'ai fais au mieux et je pense qu'au final il est pas trop guimauve enfin j'espère.**

**L'image qui illustre la fic m'a été gentiment prêté par Darkklight9, je l'a remercie elle n'ai pas satisfaite de son dessin moi je le trouve trop beau !**

* * *

**Encore une fois Supergirl et son univers ne m'appartient pas blabla ...**

* * *

**Un rendez-vous pour le réveillon**

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Lena Luthor n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Noël, cette fête célébrant la naissance d'un bambin soit disant fils de Dieu était la fête la plus commerciale et lucrative de l'année. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir puisse que ces filiales de jouets et gadgets High Tech réalisaient des bénéfices record lors de ces semaines d'euphorie et d'achats compulsifs.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa première année avec les Luthors, juste après la mort de sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. Son père l'avait ramené avec lui au manoir et imposé sa présence à sa femme Liliane qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix d'accepter que la petite fille qu'elle était, issue de l'adultère de son mari, devienne un membre à part entière de la famille. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'accueil de sa part, n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux, seul son demi-frère avait semblé heureux d'avoir une petite sœur. D'ailleurs à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé l'acceptant comme tel, sans aucune condition.

A chaque noël, il lui offrait un cadeau. Ainsi la première année, ce fut un jeu d'échec, jeu dans lequel elle excellait et c'est cette même année qu'elle l'avait battu alors qu'il était un jeune adolescent, éveillant pour la première fois l'intérêt de sa belle-mère.

Pour elle, Noël ne voulait rien dire car la plupart du temps son père adoré n'était même pas présent et elle se retrouvait seule au milieu d'une horde d'invités que sa belle-mère recevait pour la bienséance. Les cadeaux sous le pied du sapin, il n'y en avaient pas. Lex lui en offrait toujours bien sûr ou même Lionel son père mais la tradition de Noel qui consistait à ouvrir les paquets le matin du 25 décembre, ne s'appliquait pas chez les Luthors. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se réjouir et courir comme tout enfant pour déballer son cadeau qu'elle chérirait et avec lequel elle jouerait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Avoir juste un cadeau au pied du sapin qui ferait son bonheur…

Les années passaient et à la mort de son père, elle fut envoyée en pensionnat, elle se retrouvait seule, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été véritablement entourée mais son frère était à ses côtés, la soutenait, la forçait toujours à se dépasser. Elle voulait qu'il l'admire qu'il soit fier d'elle…

Les noëls étaient justes comme les autres jours, remplis de solitude et de tristesse. Et lorsque la jeune fille de 13 ans qu'elle était avait demandé à sa mère de venir la chercher pour Noël cette dernière lui avait déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour des choses futiles et qu'elle était en pensionnat pour travailler et devenir quelqu'un de respecté et craint et que cela passait par le travail, que la distraction aussi futile qu'elle soit l'éloignerait de son but.

Comment se construire lorsque l'on ne se sentait pas aimé ? Comment grandir sans se forger une carapace autour de son cœur pour ne plus souffrir ? Cette année de ses 13 ans avait été décisive pour elle, ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle réclama de l'amour ou quelconque attention de la part de cette femme froide et sans cœur, de la part de quiconque... C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait décidé que Noël était une fête ridicule pour des gens ordinaires sans ambition…

Les années s'écoulèrent, elle fit des rencontres, des hommes, des femmes, sans jamais véritablement s'attacher, aimer, peut-être elle ne savait pas véritablement ce que cela voulait dire, aimer quelqu'un, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Samantha Arias était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie, elles s'entendaient bien au point qu'elles deviennent proches mais encore une fois Lena pouvait facilement se passer d'elle. Elle avait eu des relations avec de nombreux hommes même des femmes. Lena Luthor était une femme magnifique et lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, elle attirait les regards sur elle Brune aux longs cheveux soyeux, aux yeux de jade rappelant les vertes prairies des vallées d'Irlande d'où sa mère biologique était originaire. Son teint de porcelaine semblant presque irréel, un sourire à faire pâlir n'importe qu'elle stars de cinéma, un corps à damné un saint. Il se dégageait d'elle une élégance naturelle, une prestance. Sa beauté froide ne laissait définitivement pas indifférent. Et sa mère Lillian Luthor lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge que son physique était un atout pour tromper les hommes, qui avait tendance à sous-estimés les femmes aussi belle. Mais Lena était bien loin de la jeune femme belle écervelée, bien au contraire c'était un génie, plus intelligente que son frère ou même sa fantasque mère.

Elle avait fait des études de médecine et était devenue biochimiste mais pas seulement comme son frère, elle s'intéressait à la technologie et s'était spécialisé dans ce domaine également. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Jack Spheer, un jeune homme passionné qui voulait révolutionner le monde, ensemble, ils avaient créé une startup pour guérir le cancer. Il avait été sa première relation sérieuse avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Elle était partie pour National City et alors qu'elle avait espéré qu'il la suive, il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela avait éveillée en elle un sentiment d'abandon à nouveau, elle s'était fermée. _**« L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment inventé par l'homme pour se déculpabiliser de ses instincts primaires et bestiaux, l'amour n'est qu'une utopie, ça n'existe pas ! »**_ lui répétait inlassablement sa mère. Cela avait finis par s'ancrer dans son cerveau. Jusqu'à elle, la jeune et pétillante Kara Danvers… Au premier regard, elle avait été séduite par sa timidité et sa candeur. Celle jolie blonde aux yeux bleus magnifiques rappelant l'océan, au sourire franc et chaleureux.

Dès lors toutes ses convictions, ses certitudes avaient été balayées par la jeune femme qui sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer avait cru en elle alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine. Son nom avait été entaché par son frère qui avait perdu l'esprit et voulu tuer Superman.

Il avait tant fait de mal autour de lui que chaque personne qui la rencontrait avait des préjugés sur elle. A chaque fois qu'elle se présentait, le regard des gens changeaient. La méfiance, la peur, tous, sauf Kara, se faisaient une idée sur ce qu'elle était à son nom. _**« Le nom ne fait pas la personne, ce sont ses actes qui déterminent ce qu'elle est ! »**_ Lui avait-elle alors dit lorsqu'elle s'était étonné de sa foi en elle.

A partir de ce jour, la jeune femme était devenue son port d'attache, son souffle, sa personne. La personne la plus importante de sa vie, sa meilleure amie…et tellement plus encore n'osait-elle s'avouer. Elle avait développé une dépendance à Kara Danvers.

Les fêtes approchaient et Lena était submergé par le travail, bien sûr comme chaque année, elle ne les célèbrerait pas, il n'y avait rien à fêter, sa mère avait confirmé la folie de sa famille en se révélant être à la tête de Cadmus une organisation qui avait pour seul but d'éradiquer tous les Aliens de la planète et avait donc rejoins son frère en prison…

La nuit tombait sur National City en ce soir du 24 décembre, lasse la brune soupira, posant son **stylo** à côté de sa pile interminable de dossiers urgents. Elle se leva et se servit un verre de sa boisson favorite, un Whisky Irlandais pur malt 40 ans d'âge hors de prix. L'avantage d'être milliardaire, c'est qu'on pouvait tout avoir, enfin presque tout…

Elle se positionna devant la grande baie vitrée de son bureau à L-Corp et observa les lumières de la ville. De son poste d'observation, elle avait une vue imprenable sur Nationale City en pleine effervescence. Elle aimait cette vue, de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le monde sans être vue.

Un éclair rouge et bleue fendit l'air juste sous ses yeux, elle sourit apparemment Supergirl aussi ne prenait pas de repos pour noël. Que faisait-elle lorsqu'elle ôtait sa cape ? Avait-elle une famille sur terre, des amis ? Bien sûr qu'elle devait avoir tout cela, elle n'était pas qu'une Super-Héroïne, elle en avait la ferme conviction, elle avait une identité secrète car elle ne pouvait pas se définir seulement à cela être la sauveuse du monde…

Alors que cette pensée l'effleurait, on frappa à sa porte, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Plus aucun employé n'était présent dans les locaux, elle avait même renvoyé les agents de sécurité chez eux pour qu'ils puissent fêter le réveillon en famille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une aversion contre cette tradition qu'elle devait punir les autres et les priver de ce moment spécial pour eux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde qui attira immédiatement un sourire sur son visage.

« Kara ? Tu n'es pas avec ta famille ? » s'exclama la jeune femme avec étonnement.

« Alex travaille ce soir ainsi que Hank, Nia et Brainy, et ma mère je la vois demain, je voulais t'inviter à diner pour le réveillon. » Sourit Kara en s'approchant de son amie pour l'étreindre.

Lena lui sourit tristement était-elle une dernière option pour ne pas être seule le soir du réveillon ? Cette perspective lui fit mal au cœur. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir, son verre à la main le portant à ses lèvres, ne répondant pas à sa meilleure amie. Passer la soirée avec elle l'enchantait mais être la dernière roue du carrosse ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. C'était peut-être égoïste mais elle aurait aimé que la blonde l'invite en premier lieu.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail Kara, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ! » déclara la jeune femme d'affaire en faisant mine d'ouvrir un dossier après avoir reposé son verre.

« C'est le réveillon, c'est toi la boss, tu peux prendre une soirée sans que ton patron te tape sur les doigts !» s'amusa la Kryptonienne en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de la plus jeune des Luthors.

La brune observa la blonde qui se mis à rougir. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, triturant ses doigts nerveusement, et jouant avec ses lunettes, signe suprême qu'elle était nerveuse. Le cœur de Lena s'emballa, elle était adorable et définitivement sexy lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi, voulait-elle sa perte ?

« En fait… » Commença Kara sans oser regarder son amie, rougissant un peu plus alors qu'elle sentait son regard scrutateur sur elle.

La brune avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens, lorsqu'elle était près d'elle ainsi et qu'elle posait sur elle ses yeux verts hypnotiques, envoûtant. Elle éveillait un trouble qu'elle ne savait pas définir alors qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

« Kara ? Tu vas finir par cuire à force de rougir ainsi, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?» S'amusa Lena du trouble évident de la journaliste.

« Eh bien pour tout te dire, ma sœur et nos amis voulaient que je passe la soirée avec eux au DEO mais j'ai refusé parce que… » Commença Kara sentant son cœur s'accélérer, elle était sûr que son amie pouvait l'entendre battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Lena ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement se pourrait-il que… Elle ne détachait pas son regard du visage de la blonde dont le teint virait au cramoisi, était-elle gênée ?

« Enfin ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai refusé l'invitation parce que je pensais juste qu'on pourrait le passer toutes les deux… ce réveillon… » Susurra la jeune femme à peine audible, si bien que si la brune n'avait pas été si proche, elle n'aurait rien entendu.

« Enfin, bien sûr si tu le désires, il y a mieux que de passer le réveillon avec sa meilleure amie et euh… je comprendrais que tu aies d'autres projets avec un galant, ce ne doit pas être les demandes qui manquent, non pas que je dise que tu sois une fille facile loin de là mais comme tu es la femme la plus magnifique et sexy de national city, ça serait étonnant que l'on te l'ait pas déjà proposé, alors un rendez-vous avec… » Déblatéra la blonde à toute vitesse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, elle parlait beaucoup trop, elle se serait volontiers mis une claque à cet instant.

« Kara… » Ria Lena en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour stopper le flot incontrôlé de son amie.

Passer la soirée avec elle, ce réveillon dont elle n'en avait rien à faire était ce qu'elle avait désiré le plus au monde ces derniers jours sans jamais oser ne serait-ce que penser que cette envie pourrait être partagée par sa journaliste préférée. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec force, se retenant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable comme embrasser sa meilleure amie, là tout de suite dans son bureau. Son air penaud et gêné était tellement craquant que son cœur faisait des loopings dans sa cage thoracique, les papillons qui avaient élus domicile dans son ventre dansaient joyeusement.

« J'ai en effet eu beaucoup de propositions mais il n'y en a qu'une que j'ai envie d'accepter ! » déclara la brune en regardant Kara qui avait trouvé une nouvelle fascination pour ses souliers. « A part la tienne… » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux de la Kryptonienne se relevèrent de ses chaussures pour se plonger dans les siens, ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur. La blonde lui sourit puis la seconde d'après se jeta dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre elle.

Le cœur de Lena s'emballait de la plus douce et délicieuse des manières et elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de sa douce flagrance. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en apprécié plus qu'elle s'éloignait déjà pour son plus grand déplaisir. _« Vraiment pathétique Luthor, complètement à la ramasse ma pauvre, une accolade et t'es au septième ciel, ridicule, vraiment ridicule, __**le réveillon s'annonce sportif**__ si à chaque étreinte amicale, ton cerveau disjoncte, heureusement que ta mère n'est pas là pour voir ça ! »_ Pensa la brune alors qu'elle regardait Kara prendre son manteau et son **écharpe** qu'elle s'empressait de lui enfiler autour du cou, comme par crainte qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle planta son chapeau d'hiver sur la tête de la brune, l'aida à enfiler son manteau qu'elle boutonna jusqu'au col comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Durant toute la procédure la plus jeune des Luthors n'avait pas quitter des yeux son amie, son trouble grandissait en elle, elle se mordit les lèvres, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur celles de la journaliste, son cœur battait à tout rompre, la proximité de la jeune femme n'aidait pas maîtriser ses envies et Kara était si jolie ce soir…

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte du bureau en attrapant leurs deux sacs et poussa Lena à l'extérieur.

« Où m'emmènes tu Kara ? » s'enquit Lena en riant se retenant de frissonner alors que son amie avait passer son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner avec elle.

« Ah non miss Luthor, vous ne saurez rien même si vous me torturez ! » Fit la blonde elle les faisant rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu sais que je suis très imaginative quand il s'agit de faire parler quelqu'un ! » fit Lena le visage sérieux.

« Je prépare cette soirée depuis des mois, il est hors de question que je te dise quoi que ce soit ! » contra la journaliste qui n'était pas dupe, lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Lena tourna la tête se mordant les lèvres, il y a des mois de cela Kara ne savait pas que sa sœur travaillerait et ses amis non plus, elle était donc son premier choix. Cette pensée la fit rougir, elle se sentait tellement spéciale lorsqu'elle était avec sa meilleure amie. Elle observa la jeune femme dont un sourire planait sur son si beau visage.

En bas du bâtiment de son entreprise attendait une limousine qu'elle n'avait pas commandé, elle regarda la blonde avec étonnement.

« J'ai pensé au bus mais à cette heure-ci et un 24 décembre y en a peu !» l'a taquina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil l'a ramenant au souvenir de sa première interview avec elle.

Lena éclata de rire et pris le bras qu'elle lui tendait. La journaliste ouvrit la portière et galamment la laissa passer avant elle, tandis que le chauffeur pris un peu au dépourvu s'inclina et attendit que la blonde monte dans le véhicule. La femme aux yeux verts inclina la tête en souriant et pris place dans la limousine suivit de Kara et le conducteur claqua la portière puis pris la place derrière le volant.

Un silence serein s'installa dans l'habitacle tandis que la femme d'affaire regardait par la fenêtre. La blonde remonta la vitre qui les séparaient du chauffeur puis se pencha sur son amie qui reporta son attention sur elle, surprise, son cœur reprenant son rythme rapide.

« Interdiction de triché Miss Luthor !» fit Kara en appuyant sur un bouton afin de teindre les vitres les rendant ainsi opaques.

« Vous fait bien des mystères miss Danvers ! » s'esclaffa la brune en levant un sourcil.

La blonde lui sourit sans lui répondre, elle ouvrit le frigo du petit bar de la limousine en sortit une bouteille de champagne pris deux coupes entreposées dans des casiers réservés à cet effet et leur en servit une à chacune, en tendit une à Lena qui la remercia d'un sourire et après avoir trinquée avec elle, changea de sujet. Elles parlèrent de leur journée, de projet à venir. Lena confia à Kara qu'elle était très proche de trouver un remède contre certains cancers bien plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle radiothérapie ou Chimio et définitivement moins abrasif. Quant à la journaliste, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était sur une enquête délicate qui impliquait le maire, elle lui apprit que ce dernier trempait dans des affaires louches impliquant des Aliens et les enfants de la liberté groupe d'extrémistes qui voulait éliminer de la surface de la terre les étrangers à celle-ci. Elle n'en avait pas la preuve formelle mais que récemment on l'avait suivi, elle évita de dire à Lena qu'on avait voulu la tuer pour faire cesser ces recherches mais cette dernière avait bien compris le danger et ce que Kara lui taisait pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Kara, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je sais combien la vérité est importante pour toi mais si ça doit te coûter la vie, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux arrêter. » S'inquiéta la femme d'affaire.

« Dis celle qui reçoit des lettres de menaces quotidiennement et dont on attente à sa vie régulièrement. » Fit Kara en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est mon quotidien, je suis une des femmes d'affaire les plus puissantes de cette planète mais j'ai le meilleur service d'ordre du pays, toi Kara qui te protège ? » s'alarma la brune en prenant la main de son amie. L'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable.

« Supergirl ? » Rétorqua Kara en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Supergirl ne peut pas être partout ! » Contra Lena entre ses dents.

Seul le silence lui répondit à nouveau la brune tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour n'apercevoir que son reflet et celui de son amie. Elle savait à quel point le travail de la blonde était important pour elle, cette quête de vérité, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait aller au fond des choses mais elle se rendait aussi compte qu'à tout moment elle pourrait la perdre, combien de journalistes trop zélés perdaient la vie parce qu'ils recherchaient tout simplement la vérité ?

Elle sentit la main de Kara se glisser dans la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts, Lena leva les yeux pour apercevoir le regard de la jeune femme, à travers la vitre un échange silencieux se fit. Puis la brune laissa ses yeux se poser sur leurs mains liées, la douce chaleur de sa meilleure amie se diffusait dans son corps, l'irradiant de plénitude. Ce bien être qu'elle ressentait qu'en sa présence que ferait-elle si elle la perdait ? Elle la maintenait dans le droit chemin, l'empêchait de sombrer, lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés le monstre en elle se mettait en sommeil, sa noirceur s'évaporait pour ne faire place qu'a sa lumière.

La limousine s'arrêta, la portière conducteur claqua puis celle passager s'ouvrit sur le chauffeur qui s'inclina sur le côté pour les laissant passer. Lena allait sortir lorsque Kara lui saisit le poignet.

« Minute papillon, ferme les yeux ! » Ordonna la jeune femme, un sourire conspirateur sur la face.

« Kara comment tu veux que je sorte du véhicule sans voir où je mets les pieds ? » s'enquit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, amusée.

La brune commença à se faire glisser sur la banquette quand subitement la blonde se colla à elle. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit celle de son amie dans son dos, ses bras passèrent autour de son cou pour mettre ses mains sur ses yeux. Son souffle chatouilla son oreille, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps. Son parfum l'enivra lui faisant tourner la tête. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent lui donnant la chair de poule. Des papillons élurent domicile dans son estomac, lorsque la voix suave de la journaliste, lui susurra :

« Tu ne joues pas le jeu Lena Luthor, je vais devoir sévir ! »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre la brune s'exécuta et ferma les yeux.

« Good Girl » Fit Kara en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Avait-elle décidé de lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque aujourd'hui ? Une main d'homme saisit la sienne pour l'aider à sortir, le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, lui faisant plissé les yeux. Mais elle les garda fermer.

« Merci, Jim, je vais prendre le relais. » déclara Kara en glissant son bras autour de la taille de la femme d'affaire la faisant frissonner à nouveau.

« Est-ce que ces dames veulent que je reste ce soir ? » demanda Jim en souriant chaleureusement.

« Merci, on se débrouillera pour rentrer. » Répondit la journaliste.

Lena perçus un mouvement à ses côtés, un léger bruissement puis l'homme remercia cordialement la blonde et partit.

« Kara, comment allons-nous rentrer si tu renvoies le chauffeur ? » S'inquiéta la plus jeune des Luthors.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, j'ai un autre moyen de transport en tête. » Rétorqua énigmatiquement Kara.

Alors qu'elle entendait la limousine s'éloigner, la fille du ciel se colla un peu plus à son amie, la main qu'elle avait sur sa hanche la quitta pour se poser sur ses yeux et de l'autre elle prit celle de la PDG afin de la guider, elle sentit qu'il montait ce qu'il semblait une petite colline, elle entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur étouffé comme s'il était enfermé dans un bâtiment. Alors que cette dernière tentait de se concentrer pour se calquer au pas de la blonde, une brise souleva les cheveux de celle-ci qui allèrent chatouiller son nez elle put ainsi se délecter de sa douce odeur de vanille et de fleur d'Iris. Si elle n'avait pas eu déjà les yeux fermés, elle les aurait clos pour se délecter de cette odeur qu'elle adorait.

Puis bien trop vite à son gout la blonde s'éloigna d'elle, et elle sentit le froid s'insinuer en elle comme si le corps de son amie l'avait protégé de la fraîcheur glaciale de décembre.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » Dit Kara en se plaçant à côté d'elle, observant sa réaction.

Lorsque Lena ouvrit les yeux, elle fut subjuguée par la beauté du paysage, elle avait l'impression d'être sur une colline qui donnait directement sur les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait voir un amas de constellation, un télescope géant trônait sur le sommet de la bute tourner vers les étoiles. Elle tourna la tête et vit une longue tonnelle où était dressées, une table pour deux avec des bougies et un bouquet de Lys blanc et le Pluméria, ses préférés. Est-ce que Kara savait ce que signifiait ces fleurs ou avait-elle juste voulu lui faire plaisir ? La blonde avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour faire plaisir à son amie à tel point que Lena se demandait si c'était vraiment un rendez-vous entre amies ou entre amoureux. Parce que définitivement on ne préparait pas un diner romantique aux bords des étoiles pour sa meilleure amie aussi proche soit-elle. Cette pensée la fit rougir et l'idée que ses sentiments soient partager fit le cheminement jusqu'à son cœur l'emplissant d'un bonheur indescriptible. Mais elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie, son amie était la gentillesse et la candeur incarnées, elle donnait tout pour les gens qu'elle aimait et elle savait qu'elle faisait partie du cercle très privilégiés des personnes importantes pour Kara Danvers.

La journaliste invita son amie à s'installer sur un petit canapé deux places disposé dans un coin, face à une table basse en verre, de là où elles étaient, la brune avait l'impression de reposer sur le ciel étoilé, c'était complètement irréel, subjuguant.

« Waouh Kara c'est magnifique … » souffla-t-elle, ne pouvant se détacher du paysage spatial qui s'offrait à ses yeux émerveillés. « Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je suppose que diné aux pieds de l'observatoire, n'est pas vraiment autorisé. » Ajouta-t-elle en entrouvrant la bouche fascinée.

« En effet ! » convint Kara « Mais on va dire que le directeur me devait un service du moins, il tenait à me faire une faveur… » Ajouta-t-elle évasivement la blonde en souriant, heureuse de voir l'enchantement sur le visage de la PDG qui ne devait pas s'ébahir si facilement.

« Le charme irrésistible de Kara Danvers a encore fait des ravages ? » s'amusa-t-elle malicieusement en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

La jeune femme pouffa à cette réplique mais son cœur s'emballait malgré elle, elle sentait son teint virer au rouge et se pinça les lèvres. Pour se donner une contenance, elle s'afféra à allumer le chauffage d'appoint, sortit une bouteille de champagne d'une grande glacière et des petits fours d'un immense bac en ferraille, semblant branché sur une petite batterie de camping.

« Comment as-tu fait pour transporté tout cela toute seule ?» s'enquit Lena en la regardant s'afféré, sous cette tonnelle, il y avait tout le confort qu'on puisse avoir, la jeune femme dû même enlever son manteau et son écharpe car la chaleur du radiateur commençait déjà à chauffer les lieux malgré que leur tente soit ouverte au dehors.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait seule, j'ai eu comment dirait une aide venant du ciel.» Déclara la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel le désignant du doigt.

« Supergirl t'as aidé pour tout installer ? » s'étonna Lena en haussant les sourcils, réalisant difficilement que la Kryptonienne est eu le temps a accordé à son amie pour installer tout ce matériel.

« On peut dire ça comme cela » Convint Kara énigmatique.

La brune regarda son amie, elle était bien mystérieuse ce soir enfin plus qu'à son habitude et cela l'intriguait qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Bien vite elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Kara s'était donnée tellement de mal pour ce réveillon.

« Lena ? » l'appela Kara en posant une main sur son genou tendant son verre de vin de l'autre à la jeune femme.

La brune lui sourit et pris son verre, et le leva devant elle pour le frapper à celui de son amie.

« A nous ! » Clamèrent-elle en chœur.

Elles se sourient et portèrent en même temps leur coupe à leurs lèvres, fusionnant leurs regards, ce soir, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air entre les deux jeunes femmes, une tension palpable qui ne demandait qu'à éclater due aux années de frustration et de retenue.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien encore une fois, prirent place à table et se délectèrent du repas que la journaliste avait commandé plus tôt dans la journée, chez le traiteur préféré de Lena.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires, les confidences et les regards appuyés. Elles s'étaient réinstallées sur le canapé pour prendre le dessert et échangeaient encore un de leur regard silencieux, comme si le monde n'appartenait qu'à elle, comme si leur esprit fusionnait. Troublée, la brune baissa la tête se mordant les lèvres.

« Merci, Kara… » Souffla Lena en posant une main sur son genou provoquant un frisson chez la blonde que la jeune femme d'affaire interpréta comme un frisson de de froid.

« De quoi ? » demanda Kara en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« De tout cela Kara, jamais je n'ai eu ça ! » Fit la jeune femme en désignant la table, le cadre, la présence de sa meilleure amie. « Jamais je n'ai fêté Noel, le réveillon, mon anniversaire ou quelques autres fêtes qu'il soit, jusqu'à présent ça n'avait aucune importance, du moins ça n'en avait plus jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta rencontre. » Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de son amie entre les siennes.

« Tu as balayé tellement de choses que je semblais acquise, comme ces fichues fêtes que tout le monde adore et que je déteste parce que ça me rappelle à quel point je suis seule… » avoua la brune la gorge serrée.

« Oh Lena… » se désola Kara en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras la serrant contre elle.

Cette dernière plongea sa tête au creux de son épaule y trouvant le réconfort qu'elle avait toujours dans ses bras.

« Tu n'aies plus seule, je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il se passe. » assura la fille du ciel en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme cela enlacées, Kara pouvait entendre le cœur de son amie battre plus vite, elle se demanda si c'était dû à son aveux sur son enfance ou autre chose… _« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça peut être Kara, qu'elle s'emballe parce que tu l'as tien dans tes bras ? Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité, c'est ta meilleure amie ! »_ Se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement. En parlant de meilleure amie, il était temps…

« Lena, si je t'ai amené ici spécialement à cet endroit, c'est que je voulais te parler de quelque chose quelque chose que je cherche à te dire depuis longtemps ! » Commença-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle se leva tendit ses mains à Lena dont la surprise s'affichait clairement sur son visage. Que pouvait lui avouer Kara, quel secret avait-elle pour elle depuis si longtemps et pourquoi l'amener ici pour lui avouer ? Elle accepta les mains tendues de la blonde et se laissa entraîner à sa suite.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'observatoire, Lena était déjà venue ici plusieurs fois pour ses recherches, elle avait étudié l'astronomie en était même diplômée, se retrouver ici lui rappelait vraiment de bons souvenirs.

« Je ne sais pas quelle faveur te devait le directeur de l'observatoire mais tu as dû lui faire une sacrée impression pour qu'il te laisse rentrer comme ça dans son observatoire, je me souviens, qu'il était assez strict sur les horaires et sur les gens autorisés à pénétrer dans son précieux observatoire spatial ! » rétorqua la brune en observant Kara régler le télescope.

« Il n'est pas si méchant quand on sait comment le prendre, et il s'avère que rencontrer Supergirl en personne était son rêve donc j'ai peut-être fait en sorte qu'il se réalise. » répondit la blonde en entrant des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur connecté au télescope.

Lena s'approcha de son amie l'observant avec curiosité, elle savait qu'elle était en train de régler l'engin sur une position précise mais n'avait jamais vu ces coordonnées d'ascension et de déclinaison.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en astronomie ! » s'étonna la brune en se positionna derrière Kara.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, elle se leva, puis se décala lui signifiant qu'elle devait regarder à travers l'appareil. Lena la regarda incrédule puis s'exécuta. Plaquant son œil sur l'objectif. Kara se pencha sur elle collant son buste à son dos. Les effluves de son parfum enveloppèrent la femme d'affaire, il lui semblait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, les papillons qui avaient élus domicile dans son estomac depuis le début de la soirée, semblèrent s'emballer. Sa peau se réchauffa, ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que la blonde se rapprochait un peu plus tendant le bras pour finir de régler le télescope. Lorsque chose fut fait, elle reposa sa main sur son épaule et pris la parole.

« Est-ce que tu vois cet amas d'étoiles qui rayonnent un peu plus que les autres et qui semble plus grosses ? » demanda Kara après avoir pris une longue respiration.

Lena tourna la tête vers la voix de son amie et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle déglutit, ses yeux se portant sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas sur mon visage que tu verras les étoiles mais dans le télescope. » S'amusa Kara en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Papillonnant des yeux la brune rougit, reportant son attention sur l'objectif. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'étoiles sur le visage de son amie, du moins c'était elle l'étoile…son soleil…

« Je le vois en effet ! » Confirma-t-elle fascinée, elle n'avait jamais observé cet amas.

« C'est tout ce qui reste de ma planète, Krypton, enfin presque tout ! » Déclara Kara rapidement comme lorsqu'on arrache un pansement d'un coup sec pour atténuer le mal.

Lena se crispa, restant bloquée, est ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ce que Kara venait de lui dire ?

« Plus loin à côté du soleil rouge, il y a un minuscule fragment enveloppé d'un champ de force créé par mon père Zor-El afin de sauver le maximum de Kryptonniens de l'explosion de notre planète. C'est là que vit ma mère, sur Argo City, ma mère biologique, bien sûr. » Continua la blonde son cœur aux bords des lèvres, tandis que la PDG se relevait pour lui faire face, son visage indéchiffrable et froid.

« Mes parents m'ont envoyé sur terre pour protéger mon cousin Kal-El alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, son destin et le mien protéger la terre pour que ce qui est arrivé à notre planète n'arrive pas à la tienne ! » Poursuivit la fille du ciel en s'approchant de la brune en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de son chemisier dévoilant le S sur sa poitrine.

« Mais l'explosion de ma planète a dévié le Pod dans lequel je me trouvais et j'ai errer pendant près de 25 ans dans la zone fantôme, là où le temps s'arrête… » Continua Kara qui ne quittait pas des yeux Lena qui restait impassible devant le monologue de Supergirl. « Lorsqu'enfin j'ai pu quitter cette zone où rien n'existe sauf l'obscurité et le silence, j'ai pu arriver sur terre mais mon cousin avait grandi et était devenu Superman, il m'a trouvé et m'a confié à la famille Danvers qui sont devenus ma famille terrienne. » Conclus-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Lena tentait d'endiguée le flot d'émotions qui l'étreignait, la colère, la trahison, la tristesse, quatre ans qu'elles étaient amies et elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait eu des occasions pour le faire mais ne lui avait rien dit. Kara était la seule à ne pas la considéré comme une Luthor et pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, tout ce que Lena avait fait contre sa famille pour laver son nom, sa meilleure amie, ne lui avait jamais révélé qui elle était.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton nom Lena, jamais je ne t'ai considéré ainsi ! » Rétorqua Kara comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

S'approchant d'elle, elle voulut la saisir par les épaules mais la brune se déroba.

« Tu… tu m'as mentis … » Souffla Lena une boule dans la gorge, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, je voulais te le dire depuis si longtemps mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre, j'ai été si égoïste. Avec toi j'étais simplement Kara, je n'avais pas besoin d'être toujours à la hauteur, avec toi, j'étais moi-même. Peu importe qui je suis Lena, je reste toujours Kara, je suis toujours ta meilleure amie qui parle trop quand elle est nerveuse, qui est maladroite et timide, celle qui t'aime et qui te protégera toujours, je t'ai fait cette promesse et je la tiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. » Hoqueta Kara les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Devant le mutisme de la brune la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Elle sentait son cœur partir en poussière alors que sa meilleure amie, non, la femme qu'elle aimait la dévisageait comme si elle ne la connaissait plus.

« Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie Lena ! » supplia la dernière fille de Krypton.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la femme aux yeux de jade en plantant son regard dans celui azuré de la blonde.

« Je te l'ai dit parce que j'avais peur de te perdre, j'ai reculé le moment de te le dire si souvent et lorsque tu étais fâché avec Supergirl, Kara, elle, tu l'aimais toujours, j'avais besoin de cela. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Lena !» avoua Kara en s'approchant de son amie sa vision rendue flou par les larmes.

Les paroles de la jeune femme semblaient atteindre la plus jeune des Luthors, elle fit un pas vers la journaliste, tendit la main pour ôter ses lunettes. Elle passa l'autre dans ses cheveux pour enlever la barrette qui les retenait et ils retombèrent sur ses épaules. Lena se mordit les lèvres observant sa meilleure amie qui avait pris les traits de l'héroïne de National City, comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Elle s'approcha encore pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la Kryptonienne qui ravala sa salive péniblement. Sa gorge était subitement sèche et leur proximité mettait à mal son self contrôle, maintenant qu'elle s'était dévoilée à Lena elle avait l'impression d'être nue face à elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta la brune en s'approchant encore d'un pas collant presque leur corps.

Elle observa le S sur la poitrine de son amie, retraça le symbole du bout des doigts, sentant Kara frissonner à son touché, puis avisa l'air interrogateur de celle-ci.

« Pourquoi, tu me le dis maintenant ? » Clarifia Lena en plongeant à nouveau ses beaux yeux verts dans les saphirs bleus de Kara.

Déstabilisée l'héroïne de National City ouvrit puis referma la bouche, cherchant ses mots, elle baissa la tête trouvant une fascination particulière pour le bout de ses chaussures à nouveau. Lena quant à elle, attendait silencieusement une réponse, elle tentait de faire bonne figure, de rester impassible mais son cœur battait la chamade dans l'attente de la réponse de la journaliste qui changerait peut-être leur relation. Elle était déçue qu'elle lui ait caché une chose si importante mais elle avait entendu les mots de son amie et malgré le mal que ce mensonge lui faisait malgré le sentiment de trahison, il y avait en elle ce sentiment si fort pour elle. Elle avait changé sa vie, fait d'elle une personne meilleure et bien des fois alors que personne ne croyait en elle, Kara, elle, lui montrait une foi et une confiance dépassant tout entendement. Elle était la seule et unique personne en ce monde à avoir vu au-delà de son nom.

« Parce que je ne peux plus te mentir, c'est trop dur, je… » Balbutia Kara détournant les yeux.

« Tu n'as plus peur de me perdre ? » Provoqua la brune en bousculant la blonde pour qu'elle la regarde, elle avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie, l'espérait…

« C'est l'une des choses que je redoute le plus mais je ne peux plus te mentir, plus alors…que… » Commença Kara en reculant n'osant regarder la femme d'affaire.

« Dis le… !» Cria Lena en poussant la journaliste des deux mains qui ne bougea pas cette fois.

La fille du ciel avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres, il allait imploser mais les yeux déterminés de la PDG eu raison d'elle.

« Parce que je t'aime ! » Hurla la blonde avant d'attraper le poignet de son amie et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de secret tout était clair, elle l'aimait d'un amour infini, d'un amour qui n'avait pas de raison, elle était amoureuse de Lena Luthor et ça, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, son cœur avait choisis. Devant le manque de réaction de la brune, l'héroïne s'éloigna, rouge de honte, venait-elle vraiment d'embrasser sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle lui avait avouer être Supergirl ? Venait-elle d'ajouter encore du trouble dans leur relation.

« Je…je pardon, je ne veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous, je peux vivre avec ça si je reste à tes cotés et que tu ne me rayes pas de ta vie ! » Balbutia Kara en reculant.

Lena coupa court aux tergiversations de son amie et colla sa bouche sur celle de la blonde, le baiser était sauvage, brutal, tous les sentiments que la jeune femme avaient enfouit durant ses années implosaient comme une bombe en elle, la submergeant. Kara l'aimait comme elle l'aimait et alors que cette dernière la serrait dans ses bras, la collant à elle, elle comprit qu'enfin elle était à sa place, qu'elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait toujours sur Kara Danvers était son soleil, son oxygène, la moitié d'elle.

Un gémissement lui échappa et la journaliste en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, joignant sa langue à la sienne pour un ballet enchanteur. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde se délectant de leur douceur. Tandis que cette dernière remontait les siennes dans son dos l'attirant un peu plus à elle. La brune se sentait flotter, emporter par un tourbillon de sensation et lorsque Lena quitta ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, elle poussa un petit cri alors que toutes deux planaient à deux mètres du sol.

Elle s'accrocha à Kara comme un naufragé à sa barque faisant rire la Kryptonienne.

« Désolée, miss Luthor, il semblerait que j'ai perdu quelque peu le contrôle ! » s'excusa faussement Kara avant de claquer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Lena ne répondit rien observant leur descente en douceur. Puis lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, elle susurra à l'oreille de la dernière fille de Krypton.

« Est-ce que tu fais tout comme ça ? J'aimerai bien voir ce que cela donnera dans… » commença Lena avant de mordre le lobe de l'oreille de Kara la faisant gémir de plaisir puis ajouta « …un lit … »

Kara rougit violemment à ce sous-entendus qui au final était assez explicite, une chaleur envahit son corps alors qu'elle imaginait la brune dans un lit avec elle. Lena se mordit brutalement les lèvres devant la lueur mutine qui traversa les yeux de Kara.

« Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir le voir … » Souffla La blonde d'une voix rendue rauque de désir.

Il n'était plus question de gêne, plus question de secret, Lena en lui rendant son baiser, l'avait implicitement pardonnée et même si elles devraient avoir une conversation sur tout ce qui s'était passé et ce que cela impliquerait, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose serrer la brune sans ses bras pour enfin fusionner leur corps et leur âme.

Lena ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de sa timide Kara et déglutis, le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle observa Kara le cœur battant et comme si ses lèvres étaient devenues une addiction, elle s'en empara avec avidité. L'héroïne pris ça pour un oui et toutes deux s'envolèrent pour une nuit dont elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier.

Ce fut les rayons du soleil chatouillant son visage qui réveillèrent Lena, elle sourit complètement comblée, le ciel elle l'avait atteint cette nuit avec sa compagne et définitivement au sens propre comme au sens figuré, elle l'avait fait plané. Elle poussa un soupire de bien-être et roula sur le côté espérant trouvé sa super copine mais fut accueilli par le vide. Un râle de frustration lui échappa, elle aurait aimé se réveiller dans les bras de sa blonde pas dans un lit froid. Repoussant les draps avec vigueur, elle s'assit en fourrageant ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis se leva aussi nue qu'Eve, enfila son dessous et un Tee Shirt trop large de Kara se demandant pourquoi elle achetait des maillots XL alors qu'elle rentrait dans du S. Elle respira l'odeur de la blonde imprégner sur le tissu s'en délectant puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle eut peine à se reconnaître, ses joues étaient rosies par sa nuit d'ivresse amoureuse, ses lèvres vermeilles gonflées de leurs baisers et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi clairs. Elle sourit à son reflet, le bonheur lui allait à merveille se dit-elle.

Un bruit dans le salon attira son attention, elle sortit de la chambre, avec l'impression de flotté et si cette nuit cela n'avait pas été une impression, à cet instant c'était son état d'esprit qui la rendait si euphorique, elle ne touchait plus terre.

Et alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, elle eut le souffle coupé. Sous le sapin Kara entreposait des dizaines de cadeaux, le soleil l'enveloppait comme s'il l'irradiait, sa lumière la rendait presque irréelle, divine.

Se sentant observée la blonde leva la tête et lui sourit, ce sourire qui comblait son cœur et son âme, et alors que la fille du ciel la prenait dans ses bras pour un baiser enflammer, Lena se dit qu'enfin elle l'avait eu ce cadeau de noël au pied du sapin, celui qu'elle avait tant attendu les matins du 25 décembre, celui qui comblerait son cœur et qui enfin ferait qu'elle se sente aimé…

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous de jouer faites moi savoir si vous aimez et si vous voulez d'autres os dans ce genre ou plus dans mon genre l'Angst, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée, une arrivera j'ai demandé à Dark et elle a choisis entre plusieurs idées, je l'écrirais lorsque j'aurai repris de l'avance sur l'héritière, j'arrive presque à la fin de l'écriture de la première partie donc lorsque cela sera fait et que j'aurai corrigé, je m'y mettrais, si vous voulez savoir quel sera le sujet de l'os choisis je vous le révélerais sur un chapitre d'une de mes deux autres fics. **


End file.
